Enamel is generally a glass coating on a core or base material. An enamel process might involve coating the base material with glass powder and then heating the coated material in a kiln to melt the powder, thereby rendering the base material covered with a layer of glass. Another enamel method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,993, wherein the base material is heated prior to covering it with enamel powder.